La filature
by sylver cat
Summary: Traquer un étranger dans une rue commerciale bondée par les ventes trottoirs, tout un défi! *one shot*


**La Filature**

L'on était samedi. L'horrible fin de semaine de congé de Heero commençait. Il était reconnu pour être un fanatique de son travail, mais ce n'était pas réellement le cas. Lorsqu'il travaillait, il s'impliquait et, peu importe le type de job, cela lui occupait l'esprit. Il aimait ne pas avoir à réfléchir et ça lui évitait bien des problèmes personnels… et des problèmes qu'une socialisation plus que nécéssaire impliquerait. Et puis, à cause d'une stupide loi, les fatidiques journées de congées obligatoires lui tombaient inévitablement dessus. Contrairement à la grande majorité de travailleur, Heero s'ennuyait ferme dans ces journées. Il n'avait strictement rien à foutre. Et les quelques rares fois où quelqu'un avait eu la bonté de lui organiser une activité, Heero la redoutait. C'était toujours quelque chose d'atroce où il devait être présent par politesse. Ce soir n'était pas épargné des rêgles…

-0-

Duo regarda la liste de chose qu'il devait acheter. Il détestait faire les commissions. Surtout celles que Hilde lui laissait comme ça en note sur la table. Il détestait allez acheter ses trucs de fille. Bon, Hilde pouvait être plus garçonnée que lui quelque fois, mais pas lorsqu'elle demandait une crême démaquillante L'Oréal sans parfum. Elle ne se maquillait même pas ! Il avait eu l'audace un jour de ne pas allez lui chercher et elle avait eu la gentillesse de jeter son souper par la fenêtre… Hilde était un ange, sauf quand elle se frustrait. Et c'était le genre de choses stupides qui la frustrait. Il avait souvenir de mot comme responsabilité, confiance et temps à perdre. Duo soupira. Bon, il devait allez chercher du lait, des graines de lin, du shampoing, reporter les 2 films au video et acheter la fameuse crême. Rien n'était à la même place ! Ça allait lui prendre au moins 2 heures à pied… et c'était son samedi de congé. SON samedi ! Celui où il avait prévu de rester chez lui à flatter Shinigami ! … plus vite il serait en route, plus vite il serait de retour. Il sentit la boule de poils se frotter sur ses jambes. Il prit son petit démon dans ses bras et partit immédiatement le moteur : ronronronronron….. Shinigami était tellement mignonne à ronroner comme ça ! Mais non, il n'était pas fanatique des chats, juste de la sienne. Il lui donna un bec sur la tête, la déposa par terre et glissa ses doigts une dernière fois dans son beau pelage noir encre. Il prit son sac et mit ses souliers. Il agrippa ses clés sur le porte-clés et tomba nez à nez avec le ruban violet que Hilde lui avait donné. Il éclata de rire, ce ruban avait une de ces histoires ! Il le prit et voulu se le mettre dans le coup. Le souvenir les 8 vendeurs lui ayant dit : « Bonjour Mademoiselle ! » la dernière fois qu'il l'avait porté comme ça lui reveint en mémoire. Il allait déjà devoir magasiner dans des boutiques de fille, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Il regarda le ruban et opta pour l'attacher au bout de sa natte. Il passa la porte sans oublier de dire byebye à son démon. Il la vérouilla et se mit en chemin…

-0-

Un des gars avec qui il travaillait s'était mis en tête que Heero avait besoin d'une copine. La mort : il avait un _blind date_ de prévu. Entre deux dossiers, il n'avait pas eu le temps de refuser. Tout c'était passé tellement vite ! Il avait à peine entendu la question, émit une réponse futile et voilà ! Impossible de se justifier, ce gars était le chef de l'obstination ! Heero avait préféré y allez et éviter des heures de justifications. Il n'avait pas d'attente et ne se cherchait pas de copine. Pauvre fille qui allait le rencontrer… Le gars la lui avait décrite comme une jeune femme sérieuse, gentille et forte de tête. Elle était attentive et aimait s'occuper des autres, sans pour autant être sur-émotive ou hyper-protectrice. C'était déjà ça, il avait fréquenté une fois une fille sur-émotive et ça avait été l'enfer. Lui qui ne s'attache pas émotionnellement facilement, lui qui trouve inutile de laisser des petites notes _lovely-dovely_ partout (qui n'ont rien de pertinents ! Non, c'est juste pour te souhaiter bonne journée et te dire que je penses très fort à toi… Foutaise, et le gaspillage de papier dans tout ça !), lui qui s'enrage lorsqu'on le téléphone inutilement (et dire « je t'aime » au téléphone est inutile ! Non mais, on est ensemble, c'est évident que l'on s'aime, pas besoin de se le redire constamment), il était tombé sur une fille qui lui était complètement opposée. Il l'avait quand même beaucoup aimée, mais la séparation était inévitable. Ils n'avaient simplement pas la même définition de l'amour et du couple. Après elle, il y eu quelques autres plus normales, mais rien de vraiment sérieux. Il se demandait quelque fois pourquoi ça ne marchait jamais, puis le sujet finissait toujours par le rendre indifférent…

Alors il était là, perdu dans ses pensés à attendre l'autobus. Il venait d'acheter quelques roses jaunes pour voir si sa _date_ s'y connaissait. Tant qu'à devoir y être, il allait s'amuser un peu… Il regarda les passants s'arrêter dans les petites boutiques ouvertes sur la rue devant lui. Il y avait la fameuse fleuristerie qui l'avait eu comme client ; un magasin d'animaux qui exposait fièrement 3 chatons admirés par une petite fille et son paternel ; un magasin d'aliment naturel où une grosse dame avait une discussion engagée avec le vendeur ; un magasin de meubles usagés complètement désert de monde. Heero soupira… et l'autobus qui n'arrivait pas. Il vit un jeune homme sortir du magasin d'aliment naturel, heu, non, une jeune femme. Homme ou femme ? C'était exactement le type qu'on ne sais pas : vêtement noir sans vraiment de forme, un gros sac en bandouillère noir, une manière d'être à mi chemin entre le gars légèrement éfiminé et la fille un peu garçonnée, un jolie visage fin qui pourait être n'importe quoi. Bref, rien de réellement caractéristique d'un sexe ou de l'autre. Il/Elle lui tourna le dos et salua quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Il/Elle avait une longue tresse (Heero n'avait jamais vu des cheveux si long !) qui se terminait par un ruban violet attaché en boucle. Ce devait être une femme. Elle (ou peut-être Il, mais…. bon, il irait avec le ruban) ouvrit son sac pour ranger son nouvel achat, un petit sac de graine de lin. Elle tenta de trouver une place, tassa des choses, en sortit d'autre pour déposer les graines dans le fond. ~kling !~ Heero cligna des yeux. Quelque chose de metallique était tombée du sac. Elle finit par réussir la gestion de ses affaires et se mit en route, sans même remarquer le manque. Heero vérifia que son autobus n'était pas près d'arrivé et alla voir ce qui était tombé. Il traversa la rue et regarda au sol.

Des clés.

Il les ramassa. C'était un joli trousseau de clés qui en comportait 4 et une petite figurine Chibi de la Mort encapée tenant sa faux. L'on pouvait voir l'air méchamment moqueur qu'elle nous lançait de sa tête squelettique. Heero regarda les clés et entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'autobus qui frêne. Il leva la tête, effectivement, il y avait un autobus, son autobus. Son regard se promenna quelques secondes entre les clés et le transport qu'il attendait. Et puis ! Des autobus il y en a toute la journée, cette demoiselle serait très embarassée de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Il n'y avait pas de clé d'automobile sur le trousseau : elle risquait de ne pas s'appercevoir de la disparition avant d'être rendu au pied de sa porte. Heero marcha à bon pas dans la direction qu'elle avait prise.

-0-

Duo sortit du magasin d'aliment naturel en soupirant, mais avec un léger sourire. Encore, ça lui était encore arrivé. Le vendeur lui avait fait un prix plus bas pour « ses beaux yeux ». Soit il était gay, soit Duo s'était encore fait prendre pour une fille. Il le vit du coin de l'oeil le saluer de la main, il lui répondit et lui tourna le dos. Bon, affaire classée ; Duo jetta un coup d'oeil à la liste : « Ouais, et ma blonde est un tomboy… » Il tassa le shampoing dans un coin de son sac pour mettre les graines de lin bien au fond : le lait va sur le dessus. ~kling !~ Il regarda une seconde fois le bout de papier avant de le ranger dans sa poche, il ne lui restait que l'étrange crême démaquillante. « Dernier arrêt, ensuite je suis libre ! _Free, free to go ! _» pensa Duo en se remettant en route. L'enthousiasme de pouvoir bientôt donner plein d'amour à Shinigami le fit marcher plus vite, laissant derrière lui un petit objet métallique pourtant si utile…

-0-

Les rues devenaient de plus en plus passantes. Les multiples ventes trottoir attiraient beaucoup de monde, surtout lorsque le soleil tapait comme aujourd'hui. Heero arriva à une intersection. Il avait 3 choix autres que la rue d'où il venait. Il regarda rapidement au cas où il l'apercevrait. Aucun signe de la silhouette noire. Il soupira, il ne pouvait quand même pas l'avoir déjà perdue ! Il scruta plus attentivement les passants l'un après l'autre. Pas plus de résultat. Il s'apprêtait à choisir une rue au hasard quand il apperçu du coin de l'oeil une tache sombre sortir d'une boutique. Il se retrouna. Elle était là, presqu'au bout de la rue gauche, sortant d'une boutique de soin pour la peau. Elle traversa et s'en allait prendre la voir perpendiculaire. Heero partit à courir. Elle disparu derrière un bâtiment. Il se dépêcha le plus possible, entouré par une volée de pétales jaunes. Peu importe, tant qu'il arriverait au coin avant qu'elle ne tourne ou n'entre quelque part d'autre !

Il tourna le coin et la chercha des yeux avidement. La rue était beaucoup moins peuplée que la précédente et quelques bâtiments résidentiels commençaient à se mélanger à la zone commerciale. Cette fois, il pu regarder les passants un à un et s'attarder sur chaque. Aucun signe de la demoiselle. Disparue, encore. Bon, il n'était pas avancé. Heero marcha jusqu'à la prochaine intersection. Il regarda de tous côtés. Elle n'était nul part. Il ne pouvait avoir fait tout ce chemin sans la trouver… mais là… Il regarda les clés dans sa main. Il pouvait toujours allez les porter à une station de police ou un bureau de poste. Est-ce qu'il y en avait dans le coin ? Il regarda encore chacun de ses choix de rues et quelque chose de sombre attira son regard au sol. Quelque chose de sombre et de violet…

C'était le ruban ! Le ruban qu'elle avait dans les cheveux, il en était sur ! Il le ramassa. Alors elle a prit la rue vers la gauche encore. Cette fois, c'était strictement résidentielle. Il n'aurait pas de mal à la retrouver puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas entrer chez elle ! … À moins qu'elle se rendait chez des amis. Ha ! Il devait se dépêcher ! Il repartit au pas de course et arrêta devant un autre petit problème : la rue se divisait en deux. Il pouvait continuer tout droit et atterrir il ne savait où, ou prendre la petite rue qui débouchait sur celle où il était. La petit rue serait plus rapide à vérifier. Il s'approcha et vit la pancarte verte la plus impolie des panneaux de signalisation : CUL-DE-SAC. Heero sourit un peu. Si elle n'était pas là, elle ne pouvait continuer plus loin… Il s'engagea.

Cette rue n'avait rien à voir avec la rue marchande d'avant. Elle était calme et aucun chat n'y était. Aucun sauf un joli félin noir marchant à bon train plus loin. Elle était là ! Il se remit à courir, cette fois il ne pouvait pas la manquer. Il avait les clés et le ruban à rendre à leur propriétaire. Il arriva derrière la dame, reprit son souffle et, les clés en main, fit le grand pas.

-Hum… Excusez-moi ?

-0-

Il était presque rendu chez lui ! Plus qu'un coin de rue…

-Hum… excusez-moi ?

Duo se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec ses clés. SES clés ! Mais quand est-ce qu'il les avait perdu… ? Impossible, ce ne pouvait pas être les siennes… Duo ouvrit son sac et fouilla un peu entre les milliards de choses. Il ne termina pas sa recherche ; combien de personne possédait 4 clés attachées avec le mignon petit porte-clés que Hilde lui avait ramené de son voyage en Allemagne? C'était bien ses clés qu'un homme tenait devant lui à la hauteur de son visage…

-0-

Heero n'avait rien trouver de très sympathique pour partir la conversation. Bon, l'abordage avait été simple… mais là… Il était littéralement entrain de lui mettre ses clés devant le visage ! Il vit la surprise passer dans les traits de la jeune femme…. heu, d'ici elle avait plutôt l'air d'un jeune homme. Il/Elle cligna des yeux et ouvrit son sac pour vérifier. Il/Elle fouilla quelque peu et releva la tête rapidement.

-Merci !

Sa voix était bel et bien celle d'un homme. Il reprit ses clés en remerciant une seconde fois lorsque Heero lui tendit le ruban. Un deuxième éclair de surprise. Il agrippa le bout de sa tresse et vit l'absence du ruban. Il le rapatria aussi.

-Fais attention la prochaine fois, le magasin d'aliment naturel, ça fait loin comme périmètre pour chercher tes clés…

Le jeune homme sourit. Il rattacha le ruban au bout de sa tresse et plongea ses grands yeux dans celui de son bon samaritain. Violet, ils étaient d'un violet très violent. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqués plus tôt…

-Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour ça ? Merci vieux. J'm'apelles Duo Maxwell, et toi ?

-Yuy, Heero.

-Alors, Monsieur Heero, je crois qu'une demoiselle risque d'être très triste…

-Hn ?

-Tes fleurs sont dans un sal état !

Heero regarda les fleurs, ou plutôt les restes de fleurs, qu'il tenait encore à la main. Les quelques pétales jaunes encore accrochés était impressionnants à voir ! Et puis, il s'en foutait. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas en amener ce soir, pour ce que ça changerait…

-Et jaune en plus… Il faudrait pas que je donnes ça à Hilde, elle me les balancerait par la tête…

-Tu connais les significations des couleurs ?

-Bah, pas toutes, mais les plus importantes. Rouge pour l'amour, blanc pour la pureté, jaune pour l'infidélité… et lilas, tu te rapelles ?

- L'amitier.

-Ouais, ça fait du sens…

Maintenant que les clés avaient retrouvées leur propriétaire, Heero cherchait une ouverture pour retourner chez lui. Mais ce Duo Maxwell le fixait de ses trop grands yeux et ne lui laissait aucune chance.

-Bon, maintenant que t'es là, j'vis juste à côté, tu veux prendre un café ? J'ai rien de prévu pour le reste de la journée, invita Duo en souriant de plus bel.

Voilà sa chance ! Il n'avait qu'à refuser poliment et dire qu'il avait un rendez-vous (ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux). Ses yeux tombèrent sur les fleurs mourantes dans sa main. Et qu'est-ce qu'il l'attendait au bout de ce rendez-vous ? Une jeune femme sérieuse, gentille et forte de tête. Ouais, une autre possibilité de relation qui finirait inévitablement mal. Il ne voulait pas avoir de copine présentement, alors c'était sur que ça ne marcherait pas. Heero jeta le reste de fleurs par terre et regarda le jeune homme directement.

-Pourquoi pas, j'ai rien de prévu.

-_Good !_ …t'es pas allergique aux chats au moins ?

-Non non, répondit Heero en esquissant un sourire, Tu aimes les chiens ?

…

Fin

Sylver Cat


End file.
